The Harem King and I
by Keirajoy
Summary: It is said that humans have insatiable desires. They plough through life to fulfill these desires and still yearn for more. This is a fact that Rito Yuuki came to understand after he ascended the throne as planet Deviluke's new king.
1. A Man's Resolve

**The Harem King and I**

**Summary:** It is said that humans have insatiable desires. They plough through life to fulfill these desires and still yearn for more. This is a fact that Rito Yuuki came to understand after he ascended the throne as planet Deviluke's new king.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own To Love Ru.

**Author's Note:** I'm not really fond of watching overly ecchi anime but I find the girl characters in _To Love Ru_ fun to play with. Hence, I came up with this fanfic to explore their late night interactions with Rito behind closed doors. If you find this disturbing, please turn away now. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Man's Resolve**

* * *

Rito Yuuki stared at Lala's sleeping figure in his bed quietly. In the past, she would slip into his bed unnoticed in the middle of the night. But after the incident with her father, he decided to make an effort to reciprocate her feelings. When he made the announcement that she could sleep in his bed, Lala nearly burst into tears as she tackled him to the ground. He smiled reminiscently. It was embarrassing since Zastin and Mikan were there to witness it but it was all worth it.

From then on, he had the pleasure of watching her sleep with the moonlight gleaming on her skin and her glorious pink hair spread on his pillow. It's such a fascinating sight. Even after a few years, her beauty and her childlike innocence never failed to take his breath away, just like the first time they met in his bathroom and changed his life forever. At times, he was almost tempted to take their relationship to the next level but he chose to restrain himself. He had fallen in love with her seriously and he became more determined to be a man worthy of her sincere love.

The incident that brought the fate of the earth in his hands was an eye opening experience to him. Right there and then, Rito discovered his own weaknesses as a human and as a man. He saw in perspective that every time an ambitious alien tried to win Lala's hand in marriage forcefully, he was always beaten up badly or knocked unconscious, no matter how much he struggled to fight back. It was either Lala or Yami-chan who ended up dealing with the threat. That's when he came to the realization that he was always the one being protected.

It's not that he is complaining about his condition. Actually, he is glad to have supportive friends willing to risk their lives to help him out but his desire to have the power to protect them with his own hands grew stronger. He couldn't stand the thought of staying the same helpless earthling anymore so he had to take the initiative to change himself.

From then on, he secretly asked Zastin to train him in the art of sword fighting and military tactics inside his spaceship. At first, he was bad at it and his body ached from physical and mental exhaustion. But with constant practice and Zastin's patient instructions, he gained the mind, the endurance and the reflexes he needed to become a decent commander and sparring partner.

Of course, he was careful not to let his new skills show in school. He wanted to keep his training a secret mostly because he wanted to surprise Lala. But, the more he became skilled, the more his agitation grew as he considered his future. In the past, he only wanted a normal life where he'd graduate from college with a degree in horticulture, get a job, get married, have kids and then die of old age. It was really simple back then but now, he wanted something more out of his life.

And today, as graduation day drew to a close, the path he had to take became clear to him. In order to fulfill his desire to protect his family, his friends, his home planet and his beloved Lala, he must become the King.

After draping a blanket over Lala's body and kissing her cheek gently, Rito stood up and placed a small box with a letter of instruction over his desk. It pained him to leave them in this manner. He could almost imagine their angry faces for keeping them in the dark about his plans but this was for the best. He still didn't have that kind of courage to say goodbye without breaking down himself.

Glancing at her sleeping figure one last time, he swung his backpack over shoulder and left the room. As he closed the door, Zastin was standing there silently with an anxious expression.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Muko-dono?" he asked in a whisper. "Can't you wait until Lala-sama wakes up so you can say goodbye properly?"

"Let's go, Zastin. I want to talk with King Deviluke." Rito said, ignoring the commander's suggestion.

Seeing the determined look on his face, Zastin gave up and took Rito aboard his spaceship stationed outside the Earth's atmosphere. Once there, the commander gave the instruction to patch him through the royal command center for Rito Yuuki-sama had requested an audience with the King himself.

It only took a minute before the huge screen came alive and King Deviluke appeared sitting on his throne. He was still the same devilish looking child but his royal garb made him seem even more menacing.

"You wished to speak with me, my temporary son-in-law?" he inquired, his chin resting over his fist.

"Yes, your highness." Rito answered respectfully, clenching his hands into fists to still their trembling. "I called because I have a favor to ask."

The King laughed mockingly. "You dare to ask me for a favor, a mere earthling?" he said in a derisive tone.

Ignoring the deliberate slight on his origin, Rito pressed on. "With all due respect, Sir. I wish you would hear me out first." he implored. "Please."

The King watched him through the screen quietly. Two years has passed since he last saw his son-in-law. Back then, he was a weak and indecisive earthling. The only redeeming factors he had were his kindness and courage. But now, the boy standing before him was different. His eyes held that familiar determined glint and his stance bespoke confidence and the strength of his resolve.

A secret smile touched his lips. Zastin's weekly reports hinted that his son-in-law had undergone changes but this was beyond his expectations.

"Very well, speak. What is it that you want from me?" the King said finally.

"I wish to be trained in Planet Deviluke, Sir."

"Hmm… trained for what?" the King inquired, though he knew exactly what the boy meant.

"With your guidance, I want to become the number one man in the universe, your Highness." Rito said with such determination that even Zastin and the ones on the deck were astonished. "I believe I'm ready to fulfill my promise to you."

His proclamation made the King laugh again, this time in amusement. "You've got guts, kid. I'll give you that." He admitted. "But I must warn you, you won't be able to contact your friends and the royal training can result to your death. Are you prepared for that?" he challenged, his tail flicking ominously.

"Yes." Rito answered without hesitation.

This single word of confirmation made quite an impression on the King that in spite of himself he smiled at the boy's tenacity. "Favor granted. Zastin, bring my son-in-law in here as soon as possible." He ruled, leaning back in his chair satisfied.

"Yes, your Highness." Zastin answered, bowing respectfully before his King.

"Thank you, King Deviluke!" The boy said with a radiant smile on his face.

The King snorted. "Don't rejoice yet, earthling. Be prepared because I won't be easy on you." He warned.

"I'll keep it in mind, Sir."

"See you soon then, my temporary son-in-law." The King said then the line went dead.

A few tense seconds passed before the whole crew erupted with cheers for the brave earthling. Rito, on the other hand, heaved a sigh of relief and thanked them for their show of support. Just then, Zastin hugged him in delight, crushing him against his hard suit of armor. "You did it, Muko-dono! I'm so proud of you!" the commander said happily, before letting him go.

"Thanks, Zastin." Rito smiled. "If it weren't for your encouragement and faith in me, I wouldn't be here right now."

His words brought tears to the commander's eyes. "It's an honor to serve you, Muko-dono." He said, bowing respectfully as he had with the King. The other crew members followed suit for they had long recognized Rito's kindness, dedication and strength. In their eyes, the orange-haired son-in-law has the potential to become their next ruler.

Silently, Zastin nudged the boy forward to take over as the spaceship's captain. With only a second's hesitation, Rito squared his shoulders and gave the order to steer the ship towards Planet Deviluke and take off at full speed. The crew shouted their obedience enthusiastically and set off to work.

With this. Zastin gave him an approving pat on the shoulder and left him alone on the bridge for a moment's privacy. Once he's alone, Rito sat at the captain's seat and gazed at the beauty of his home planet Earth- the blue jewel of the solar system. He never looked away, as if wanting to burn the image in his mind. He stayed there until it became a tiny dot and disappeared into the vast sea of stars.

He didn't know when he would return to earth or _if_ he would return at all. But one thing is certain, he would propose to Lala on his return and fulfill his desire to be the King.

_"Wait for me, Lala."_ He thought, as he clutched the arm rest tightly with both hands. _"I will become the number one man without fail. I promise."_


	2. Farewells and New Beginnings

**Chapter 2**

**Farewells and New Beginnings**

* * *

The warm sunshine gleamed through the gap between the curtains and slowly illuminated the sleeping princess. Her eyes moved a little under her eyelids as it sensed the light. With a groan, she turned on her side, her hand seeking the warmth of her beloved Rito. However, she only felt the coolness of the sheet.

Confused, Lala slowly opened her eyes and found the space beside her empty. Usually, Rito would tell her beforehand where he's going early in the morning. She sat up and stretched her arms. _"Maybe he got hungry."_ She thought, yawning.

Standing up, she took a towel out of his drawer and went out of the room naked to take a shower. As the lukewarm spray of water doused her, she found herself humming happily. Later at 10:00am, they all decided to meet up to celebrate their graduation from high school at the local mall downtown. They'll go watch a movie, eat at a fast food chain, play at the arcade and then, go crazy at the karaoke place. "_Yes! We're going to have so much fun today!"_ she thought excitedly.

Though Lala had done the same activities before with Rito and their classmates for the past two years, she never got bored with it. The mall is always a place of wonder to her because there's always changes going on inside. It excites her to point them out like when they change the mascot in the front entrance, a new store replaces an old one, when an overhead bulb loses light, the moment a neat pile of clothes turn into a giant heap or when the decorations hanging on the ceiling are different from before and many others. What attracts her most, though, are the earthlings visiting the mall. Though they are anatomically similar, it's difficult to decipher their strengths and weaknesses with just one glance.

In outer space, she can easily tell one from the other just by knowing the planet from which they came from. But earthlings are different. She can't tell their capabilities unless they choose to reveal it themselves through a casual conversation or if the situation calls for it.

Truly, the mall is a perfect place to marvel these mysteries because different kinds of earthlings gather there. There were times when she encountered earthlings who speak a different language and have different skin color but they are definitely human. In her eyes, the mall has become a melting pot of culture and Lala is enamored with it.

While the pink-haired princess is immersed inside the bathtub full of bubbles, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Rito, is that you in there?" Mikan asked aloud, through the gap in the door.

"No, Mikan-chan. It's me, Lala." She answered, her voice sounding loud in the confined space. "Rito woke up early today. Isn't he downstairs?"

"Strange. I've been up all morning but I haven't seen him." Mikan said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I'll go check if his shoes are still by the door. Thanks, Lala!" she closed the door behind her and quickly went downstairs in search of her brother.

Actually, a sense of foreboding woke her up at dawn today. It was an irrational feeling but she can't seem to shake it off, hence, she decided to distract herself by cooking an early breakfast. After that, she came upstairs to wake up the couple but when she saw the empty room, the feeling came again more sharply than before.

"_Where are you, Rito?"_ she thought, staring at his undisturbed shoes in the doorway. She can't ignore this feeling not until she confirms with her own eyes that Rito is safe.

Meanwhile, Lala got up from the tub and rinsed. The tinge of worry she felt in Mikan's voice disturbed her, too. It's strange that Rito left without telling his little sister about his destination.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she returned to Rito's room and for the first time, she noticed the subtle changes in there. First off, Rito's side of the bed is smoothed out. Even his pillow had no dent in it as if he hadn't slept there at all. Then, the picture of her holding an "I love you, Rito" sign and their senior year class picture are missing from his desk. Only a white box remained atop the desk with a small envelope. Curious, she picked up the envelope and read the letter inside.

It simply said in Rito's handwriting, _"Gather our friends together in the living room. The item in this box will explain everything.- Rito"_

At that, Lala opened the box and found a small hologram projector from planet Deviluke. It's black in color and about the same size as a golf ball with a barely visible button at the surface that activates it. Despite her overwhelming curiosity to know what message it contains, she immediately decided to do her fiance's bidding.

Dropping the towel on the floor, she asked Peke to dress her up but then she was greeted by silence.

She blinked in confusion. "Peke?" Her hand shot out to touch the top of her head and found her is gone. Panicked, she called out her robot's name over and over until she heard a sound inside the closet and Peke tumbled out of it.

"I'm here… Lala… sama… hic!" she said, in a strange, slurred voice. The robot tried to stand but her feet failed her and again, she slumped on the ground. Lala quickly went on her knees and asked what happened while cradling the robot in her arms.

The robot explained haltingly that Zastin invited him to drink sake last night. She got drunk first so she decided to excuse herself and go back. Peke didn't want to disturb them with her drunkenness so she slept inside the closet instead.

"I'm sorry, Lala-sama… I can't… help you today." Peke said apologetically. The effect of the sake still hasn't worn off. It was rather surprising that that particular earthling alcohol is this potent.

Lala hugged her partner soothingly. "It's okay. Have some rest now, Peke. You need it." she said, then she laid Peke on her beloved's bed gently and tucked her in.

"Thank you, Lala-sama." Peke murmured and then dozed off soon after.

The princess considered her companion's statement and found Zastin's behavior rather bizarre. In all the years she had known him, he is not the type to initiate a drinking session with anyone. He had always held this belief not to drink alcohol during work hours unless there's a special occasion and he's forced to drink as a show of courtesy and camaraderie. One mystery leads to another. _This case is getting more and more interesting_, she thought with a finger over her lips.

Without another word, she sought out Mikan downstairs to borrow some of her clothes and then asked her sister-in-law to help contact her classmates to meet here at their house instead of the train station like they planned.

"Tell me, what happened to my brother?" Mikan asked worriedly without moving from her spot.

Lala quickly gave her a hug and said, "Don't worry. We'll find out soon enough, okay?" she smiled reassuringly.

Gaining strength from her words, Mikan nodded and quickly led Lala to her room to get her some clothes to wear. Later, they were in the living room again, each lost in conversation with their friends on the phone, to gather everyone just like what Rito wanted in his letter. It was time to put to light the truth of this mystery.

* * *

Meanwhile, the spaceship arrived in planet Deviluke two hours ago and one of the royal attendants have welcomed them and extended the royal invitation to attend a small gathering the King of Deviluke organized in his honor. Soon, Rito was escorted into a large, luxurious room and the royal valets, who looked so human except for their Devilukean tails, immediately set off to bathe him, groom him and dress him up for the occasion that night.

The experience itself was overwhelming. Never in his whole life had he stood still and let everyone do the work for him. It was embarrassing at first but as he surrendered completely in their care, he felt relaxed and utterly content.

Now, as he stood before a full length mirror, Rito can't help but stare at his reflection. In his humble opinion, he looked rather princely dressed in a stiff maroon jacket laced with gold embroidery around the cuffs of his sleeves and running down his chest to hide the front clasps, black pants with a gold stripe at the outside seam and black boots. A baldric of gold with the royal family emblem rests against his chest, holding the sword Zastin gave him as a congratulatory gift for his graduation.

He smiled, standing straight with his chest high and his hand on the hilt of his sword. Yup, he looked very princely indeed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Zastin walked in and instead of his usual armor, he is wearing a long sleeved gray jacket with a stiff collar, green shoulder loops and metal buttons down the front, matching black pants and boots. And instead of a baldric, he is wearing a black leather belt over his jacket and it keeps the smaller version of his sword against his hip.

He reminded him so much of high ranking police officials back on earth, but Zastin looks more dignified and not to mention, dangerous.

"You look great in your attire, Zastin." Rito commented with an appreciative smile.

Zastin chuckled, unused to being complimented with his choice of garment. Devilukeans rarely voice out such things but earthlings are different. They are lavish with their praises and always take note of little things that Devilukeans like him usually regard as insignificant. He found it strange at first but in the two years he spent mingling with humans, he came to love them for that.

"Thank you, Muko-dono. I am honored by your praise." he said, bowing respectfully. "You look quite handsome yourself. If Lala-sama will see you now, she'll be very pleased."

Rito scratched his neck out of embarrassment, as is his habit. "Oh, you think so?" he blushed shyly at the thought of Lala. "Thanks, Zastin."

From behind the commander, an attendant appeared and told them it's time to walk to the banquet hall. A few minutes later, their slow procession started with the attendant walking ahead followed by Zastin and Rito with four guards trailing behind them.

Rito clenched his hands to fist. His attire is made of heavy cotton and if he was on earth, he would be sweating profusely. But that wasn't the case because he felt cold with nervousness. As far as formal dinners are concerned, he could only remember the time when Lala, Haruna and himself were obligated to meet Prince Carter of planet Burroughs as ambassadors of peace. But it only went on briefly because soon it turned into a competition over the title of becoming the greatest hunter in the universe (which Haruna won, by the way).

The journey felt like it's going on forever and everywhere he looked he saw the elaborate high ceilings and long stretch of corridors lined up with various paintings and unearthly treasures. Noticing the boy's preoccupation, Zastin talked to him briefly about Devilukean rules of conduct and etiquette. He said it was somewhat similar to how earthlings treat monarchy. The important thing is to be respectful at all times. Also given his position, it is probably best to win the good graces of the influential guests present. Strangely, as the commander continued to talk and advice him, Rito felt himself relax little by little. Indeed, hearing a familiar voice at this time is reassuring.

Soon, they were making their way down through a long red carpeted corridor leading to a huge doorway to the King of Deviluke's throne room. The walkway is lined up with armored soldiers on each side and though they appeared unmoving, he could feel the weight of their stares as he walked by them. Despite that, he walked on confidently with Zastin by his side. This isn't the time to feel scared or hesitant. For the sake of their future, he has to move forward.

Just then, the white door opened and a trumpet is sounded to announce his presence. "The royal guest of honor, Rito Yuuki-sama, the First Princess' fiancé and heir to the throne of Deviluke!"

Taking a deep breath, he straightened his back and walked regally towards the glittering light. His journey as the number one man in the universe has just begun.

* * *

A blue-haired girl was running down the street at top speed, skillfully avoiding pedestrians along the way and unmindful of how her pleated white skirt lifts as she jumps over minor hindrances. All that matters is for her to reach Rito's house as soon as possible.

She was already at the meeting place when she received the important call from Lala. Her hands shook as she heard that Rito was nowhere to be found and he only left a letter asking them all to meet at his house. Overcome with worry, she answered that she's on her way and took off almost immediately. As she ran ahead, the time after graduation day came to her vividly.

After bowing to their homeroom teacher for the last time, their classmates quickly sought out their friends to hug each other in congratulations. The only one who did not move from his seat is Rito and for a moment, she caught a glimpse of his sad gaze. But before she could confirm it, Saruyama caught Rito by the neck and asked candidly why he's spacing out. The tangerine-haired boy simply laughed and said he's going to miss high school.

The boys nearby, who heard his comment, teased him that what he'll miss most is falling over girls all the time. The jibes made Rito blush and wave his hands frantically in denial. But his friends merely laughed and teased him some more.

Later, when the guys asked Rito about his plans after graduation, he was strangely evasive about it. Careful not to appear eavesdropping to their conversation, she inched closer and heard Rito say he's going to work but he didn't say what kind of job it is and where. After that, he steered the conversation for the other guys to reveal their plans. She felt disappointed Rito didn't elaborate his plans after graduation. In her mind, she had imagined herself dropping by his workplace after her college classes so she can still see him every day.

"Haruna! Hey Haruna!"

The girl slowed her pace and looked behind her to see who was calling her name. Just then, her two best friends, Risa and Mio, appeared in her line of vision and came running towards her. After catching their breaths, they held Haruna by the shoulders and said, "Bad news, Haruna! Yuuki is missing!"

Ignoring the sudden spike of worry she felt hearing their alarmed voices, Haruna nodded her head. "Yes, I know." she said as calmly as she could. "Just calm down, okay? We don't know that for sure."

"Sorry." They said, feeling guilty for coming on too strong when Haruna is one of the most affected by this situation. "Are you okay, Haruna?" Mio asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Haruna said, smiling weakly. "Let's go. Everyone's probably there already."

Before she turns away, Risa caught her hand, hoping to make up to their slip earlier. "Be strong, Haruna!" she said, her eyes bright. "I'm sure Yuuki has his reasons."

Taking her lead, Mio captured Haruna's other hand and added, "That's right, Haruna. Everything will be okay! Believe it!"

Haruna got teary-eyed all of a sudden. Their hopeful gazes reminded her of the time when they asked her to join them and help Rito as he struggled to save Earth. She squeezed their hands, drawing strength from them. She feels so blessed to have the by her side. Their encouraging words warmed her heart and gave her the courage that she needs. So, no matter what the truth is, she can face it bravely and everything will turn out well for sure.

Blinking back her tears, she said with a smile, "Thank you, Risa, Mio. I'll do my best."

Hand in hand, the trio ran a little further towards the taxi bay and got on a taxi that will take them directly to their destination.

* * *

Once the royal valets left the room, Rito plopped down on the king-sized four poster bed and sighed. Acting like a prince was an exhausting and nerve-wrecking experience. He was always on his toes minding his manners the entire evening. Luckily, Zastin was there to give him a hand when he's ran out of something to say or when he's on the verge of tripping over and making a fool of himself. But if he is to become the King, he should become accustomed to occasions like this, right?

He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep but no matter which side he turns, he can't find a comfortable spot. Soon, he gave up and lay spread-eagle at the center of the bed, looking at the high ceiling. He wondered why he can't sleep. The pillows are soft and cool to his touch, the bed cover smell like fresh flowers and the red velvet draperies around the bed provide good cover but still he felt uncomfortable.

He turned to his side and for a moment, he saw an image of Lala's sleeping figure. His hand reached out to touch her but the illusion swiftly disappeared. His heart clenched painfully. There he realized there's nothing wrong with his bed. The reason he can't sleep is because he's used to having Lala beside him. In this huge bed, no matter how luxurious it is, he felt utterly alone and lonely without her.

"Lala…" he whispered her name, touching the space beside him reverently. He closed his eyes, looking back on the nights he spent with her. _"I wish you are here."_ He thought as tears escaped his eyelids and finally, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As Haruna and her best friends arrived, Lala scanned the living room to see if everyone is present. There on the couch sat Kotegawa with her arms crossed impatiently while the trio joined her. Saruyama and Ren, on the other hand, are sitting cross-legged on the floor discussing theories on Rito's disappearance. Soon, Mikan and Yami-chan emerged from the kitchen, carrying trays of tea and snacks.

The boys seemed unaffected as they ate the snacks hungrily. By contrast, the girls were quiet and as Yami-chan passed the tea around using her blonde hair, the girls took it gratefully. Only Kotegawa refused because she felt too anxious to eat or drink anything.

Seeing that everyone is settled, Lala stood near the television set and cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming in such short notice." She said politely. "As I've mentioned on the phone, Rito has been missing. His clothes are gone from his closet and Zastin, who should be the first to prevent this situation, is missing as well." She started to pace the floor. "I can't contact him and his spaceship that's supposed to be stationed outside the Earth's atmosphere is gone."

"Maybe he just went sightseeing on another planet or something." Saruyama suggested with his hand raised.

Lala stopped and shook her head. "That's impossible. Zastin isn't the type to neglect his duty." She replied. "Anyway, to answer these mysteries, Rito left this behind." She flipped her phone open and from it emerged a white box.

She opened the box and showed them the black ball in her palm. "This is a hologram projector from our planet Deviluke." She explained as her earthling friends looked at it curiously. "I don't know how Rito got this so let's find out, okay?"

As they nodded for Lala to go on, the princess held the ball and pressed the button at its center. Soon, blue lights shone from the device as it rotated fast while floating in the air and then, with a final blinding flash, it slowly descended while forming a holographic image of Rito on its trail. As soon as it reached the floor gently, Rito is standing there dressed in his school uniform.

"Zastin, is this thing on?" they heard him say, looking kinda awkward.

"It's already recording, Muko-dono." Zastin answered on the background. "Just look on the blue circle."

"Oh, right, Okay. Uhm… where do I start?" Rito thought for a moment. "Well, I'm supposed to be giving you letters after graduation but Zastin persuaded me to use this holographic projector instead to make my message more realistic and personal. Anyway, by the time you're all watching this recording, I'm probably in planet Deviluke now to meet Lala's father, the King."

"My home planet?" Lala said to no one in particular as she sat beside Ren on the floor.

"Remember the condition that I have to be the number one man in the universe? Well, I'm going to ask King Deviluke to help me accomplish that condition. At this moment, I don't know if he will agree but since you're all watching this, then that means he agreed to my request." He beamed.

"Did the King tell you anything about it?" Ren asked Lala but the princess only shook her head, her eyes fixed on Rito's image.

"You might be wondering why I left without telling you all this. Well, it's mostly because I'm a coward still." He scratched his neck in his usual manner. "You see, I don't have that kind of courage to say goodbye to all of you personally. I might end up crying and that's so uncool, don't you think?" he laughed awkwardly.

"What's wrong with being uncool? Stupid Rito." Mikan said, feeling hurt because she was left out as well though she's his little sister. Yami-chan patted her back to comfort her.

He put his hands together in apology. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I'll make it up to all of you someday. That is, if I make it out alive."

"You'll survive, Muko-dono! Think positive!" Zastin interrupted which brought a smile to Rito's face. "Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone… two or three years?" he shrugged. "Space time is different from ours so I'm not sure. But I promise I'll make it back alive on Earth." He said confidently.

"It's time for your personal messages, Muko-dono." The commander reminded him.

"Okay. First is… Mikan." He smiled. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. Don't worry, I've contacted Dad and he'll be there with you soon. Good luck with your studies. I'm sure you can handle them because you're smarter than me. Oh and stay away from boys until you're ready emotionally, okay? I don't want you falling in love with the wrong guy because I can't be there to protect you for now." He said in an agitated voice. "And don't be alone with them when there's a thunderstorm! Geez. Just thinking about it now makes me more worried." He said, massaging his forehead.

Mikan can't help but chuckle at her brother's antics.

"Ah! Better yet, don't get a boyfriend till I come back!" Rito said stubbornly. As soon as the words left his mouth, he blushed and beat himself up. "Gah! What am I saying?!" he groaned. He covered his face in embarrassment. "Anyway, I'll trust your choice. Just… be careful for my sake, okay? Also, when I come back, I'll be a better brother than before so," he faced the screen squarely, "… when that time comes, call me _'Nii-chan'_ just like you used to, okay? I'll miss you, Mikan. Take care of yourself always."

"Now that's a case of sister complex. Neh, Mio?" Risa turned and found Mio crying beside her. "What the-"

Mikan was also crying silently now while hugging her knees. "Stupid brother!" she mumbled repeatedly while Yami-chan sat beside her, stroking her back, not knowing what else to do.

Rito cleared his throat. "Next for… Yami." He said. Yami-chan looked up at the mention of her nickname. "Thank you for the constant attacks on my life for the past few years. Because of you, my reflexes are better and it helped me cope with my secret training with Zastin." He smiled. "When I get back, I think I'll be better in dodging your attacks but feel free to come at me anytime. In a way, I enjoy our little skirmishes but please don't kill me, okay?" He laughed then he paused as if he thought of something. "Oh, and let me touch your hair once. I've always been curious what feels like without turning into a weapon." Then he blushed as he realized how he sounded, "Ah! Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just curious! Honest!"

"Ecchi." Yami-chan said, whilst blushing.

"Anyway, I admire the way you're using your powers to save people so keep at it. Just be careful not to kill anyone in the process, okay? You're a good girl after all." He smiled, recovering from his embarrassment. "Take care of yourself, Yami. I look forward to eating taiyaki with you soon."

This time, Mikan placed her arm around Yami-chan and hugged her. Confused, Yami-chan touched her cheeks and found it wet with tears. "It's okay, Yami-san. You'll be okay." Mikan whispered reassuringly. The golden haired girl simply nodded and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. This is the first time she felt sad for not seeing her target. It's a strange feeling but it's the truth.

"Now my message for Ren…" Rito began.

"Hmph. So what does he want to tell me?" Ren said, crossing his arms in an arrogant way.

To his surprise, Rito smirked. "I have nothing else to say to you except I'll surpass your manliness soon enough!" he laughed, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of acting high and mighty.

"Why you-" Ren wanted to spout out insults but Saruyama quickly covered his mouth to hear the rest of the message.

"As for Run-chan…" he sobered, clearing his throat. "Thank you for always trying your best to be close to me. Stay out of trouble and have more confidence in yourself. I'm sure you'll find something to be passionate about, just like Ren who's passionate about leveling up his manliness." He smiled softly, "Passionate people like you and Ren are meant for great things so I'm looking forward to see how far both of you will go."

Ren took Saruyama's hand off his mouth and grunted. "Hah! Just wait and see, Rito. We'll make you regret saying that!" He said before looking away stubbornly to hide his blush. There's no way in hell he'd admit his words pleased him. No way.

"Next is… Kotegawa." Rito said, making the girl sit upright in her seat, anxiously awaiting his words. "I'm sorry for always ending up in compromising positions whenever you're around. But still, thank you for being patient with me until the end. I think your sense of morality has kept me on the straight path, you know. The next time we meet, I'll try to be more careful but I must admit I'll miss hearing you yell at me the word _shameless_." He chuckled. "Yeah, those are good times. Anyway, good luck on your future endeavor. I don't know what you'll pursue but I kinda imagine you being a lawyer or someone involved in law enforcement…" his voice trailed off as if seeing the image in his mind's eye. "Yup, it suits you all right. But whatever you decide, I'm sure you'll excel in it."

Kotegawa was speechless. Though she was always rude to him and violent, she didn't realize that's how Rito thinks about her. During those days, her way of scolding him was just an excuse to prevent him from getting closer to anyone else. It wasn't just because of her sense of morality. Now he's faraway and she can't tell him now what she honestly feels about him. Her lips trembled with emotion. "You think too highly of me, idiot!" she mumbled, before curling into a ball, hiding her face from the others.

"Now, for Haruna-chan..." He blushed, just the mere mention of her name brings back memories of liking her. After taking a deep breath, he hid his hands behind his back to hide his sudden nervousness. "I want to thank you for always believing in me, for always pushing me on and giving me courage. Now I can honestly admit again that I'm glad you were my first love since eighth grade!" He confessed rather loudly. "Ah, it feels good to say it out loud." He chuckled, relaxing a little. "See? I'm more confident now because of your support. Thank you so much, Haruna-chan." He smiled gently.

Haruna slipped off her seat, her knees felt weak and her face felt warm. What a surprise attack. She hadn't expected Rito to admit his feelings for her again in this manner. It's so embarrassing but she felt deliriously happy at the same time. Suddenly, she glanced at Lala, fearing that the princess will hate her reaction. But Lala simply smiled towards her way and flashed a thumbs up sign. Her approval made her weep with happiness. She didn't know it was possible to be friends with a love rival. Meanwhile, her best friends sat on the floor with her and hugged her tight.

"Good for you, Haruna." Risa said, feeling her own tears well up.

"We're happy for you." Mio added while crying.

"For Sawada-san and Momioka-san, I want to thank you for the friendship. You tease me mercilessly and put misleading ideas in Lala's head but those are fun times. There's never a dull moment with both of you so I hope I'll see you again once I return." Rito said.

Risa wiped her tears away. "Look forward to it, Yuuki. We'll have lots of surprises for you." she said with a smirk.

Mio chuckled. "That's right! We're masters at mischief, after all."

"And for my beloved, Lala…", Rito blushed at the word beloved. It was his first chance to use that endearment out loud. As expected, it's really embarrassing to say. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my plans. I just think I have to do this on my own. I wanted to have the power to protect our friends and our home but more than that... I wanted to be worthy of your love." He said softly, his voice wobbling.

"Rito…" Lala whispered, inching closer to his holographic image.

"You've always been the one showing how much you love me. Now it's my turn to show you my resolve." He straightened up, his voice gaining strength. "For you, I will become the number one man in the universe. So until then... will you wait for me, Lala?" he asked, blushing as he did so. "I know it's selfish but once I've reached my goal, I'll come back to your side and make you happy. I promise." He said, placing his hand over his heart as a pledge. "I love you, Lala. Thank you for giving my life meaning. I'll see you soon, okay?" He smiled, as tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't stop it. The thought of leaving her made him want to bawl out like a kid but he tried to rein it in and be strong for her.

"Yes, I'll see you soon. Definitely." Lala answered as tears coursed down her cheeks unnoticed. In her mind, even if Rito doesn't train, he's already the number one man in the universe for her. But if this is what he wanted to prove himself to everyone else, then she will support him with all her heart.

A moment of silence passed as Rito tried to regain his composure. "Do you still have a message for someone else, Muko-dono?" Zastin asked gently on the background.

Rito sniffed. "Hmm… I guess that's about it."

"W-Wait a minute! What about me, your best friend?!" Saruyama said in protest, standing up.

"Are you sure, Muko-dono?" the commander asked again.

The tangerine-haired boy thought for a moment and then hit his fist over his fist like he had a eureka moment. "Oh, that's right, there's Saruyama!"

"Finally!" Saruyama smiled as he settled down to listen. Of course we're best friends so save the best for last, right?

Rito raised his two fingers in a V sign. "I only have two things to say to Saruyama. One is don't eat too much curry and two, good luck on finding a girlfriend. Introduce her to me next time. That's all." He said. "It's your turn to say something, Zastin."

Saruyama stared dumbfounded at the image. "Huh?! That's it? All I get is sarcasm? No _'Thank you for helping me out'_ or _'Let's still be best friends?'_ kind of speech?! What the hell!" Saruyama ranted, as Zastin appeared beside Rito.

"Ah, I see. That's all I am to you, huh? I get it." Saruyama started to rise from his seat. But before he could turn away, he heard Rito laugh on the background.

"Got you, didn't I, Saruyama? That's my payback for teasing me during our last homeroom. " Rito grinned teasingly. "Anyway, as for my real message for you, I'm happy to call you best friend. Yes, at times we don't see eye to eye, but still thank you for always being honest with me. Let's hang out again when I get back."

Saruyama turned his back on him, covering his eyes with his arm. "As if I'll hang out with you, idiot." He grumbled.

"Your turn, Zastin."

"Thank you, Muko-dono." Zastin said before facing forward. "My message is for Lala-sama. I'm sorry for acting without your permission. As you're watching this, your father, King Deviluke, probably ordered me to escort Muko-dono to our planet. But rest assured, I'll protect Muko-dono and once he's safely training with the King, I'll come back and protect you as your bodyguard like before. Also, I want to apologize to Peke. It was necessary for Muko-dono to leave without anyone noticing so I had to do what I can. I'm sorry, Peke. I'm sorry Lala-sama. Please forgive my rudeness." He said tearfully, as he bowed in apology.

"Actually, Zastin didn't do anything wrong. The fault lies with me, Lala." Rito explained. "So when he comes back, go easy on him, all right?" he said, patting Zastin on the back.

"Muko-dono…" Zastin starts to get teary-eyed again.

"Well then, that ends our message. Thanks for watching until the end. Again, congratulations on our graduation day and let's see each other again soon!" Rito said and the two of them waved their hands in farewell before the hologram image disappeared and the device lost its shine.

A few minutes passed and they all remained motionless, each lost in their own thoughts. Just then, Kotegawa stood up abruptly. "I'm going first. Thanks calling us here, Lala-san and Mikan-chan." she said, bowing politely and then she ran out before her control over her emotions breaks.

Taking it as a cue to go, Ren stood up and stretched his arms, declaring loudly that he's hungry so he'll go ahead as well. Upon hearing this, the others got on their feet too. Saruyama said he'll have whatever Ren's having while Mio and Risa suggested going to their maid cafe for a free cake. While Yami-chan squeezed Mikan's hand before she joined the others in leaving the house.

After escorting them to the door, Mikan stared at Lala and Haruna's unmoving figures. Since they are the ones who her brother holds dear to his heart, she said she'll be in the kitchen if they needed anything and left to give them the privacy that they need to talk things over.

Once they were alone, Haruna looked at Lala and studied her profile. She was no longer crying but she had that pensive look on her face as if there's an important decision she's weighing on her mind.

"Are you okay with this, Lala?" Haruna asked finally, "Are you going to just let Rito go like that?"

Lala sighed tiredly. "I'm not sure. He wanted me to wait here but I can't imagine just sitting here doing nothing." she said honestly. "If Rito wants to be number one then I have to improve myself as well so I can support him, right?"

"So, you're returning to your home planet as well?"

Lala considered this for a moment. "Yes, but…" She hugged her knees, as if losing confidence. "What if Rito gets angry at me for following him? What if I become a hindrance at his training? I'm… scared." she whispered, her tail flicking weakly from side to side.

Haruna crawled towards the princess and embraced her gently. "Hey, Yuuki-kun can never hate you. He said he loves you, right? That's why I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you." She said in a reassuring tone.

Lala closed her eyes, letting her doubts slip away. It's always a wonder how earthlings could bring so much comfort with just an embrace. "Will you come with me, Haruna-chan?" she asked, looking up at the blue-haired girl. "I'm sure Rito will be happy to see you, too. Then together let's train to become Rito's support in the future."

The girl tightened her hold on her as she thought of leaving earth and venturing into an unknown planet. The prospect seems daunting but if it meant being close to Rito for the rest of her life, that gave her pause. "When will you be leaving?" she asked.

"Hmm… tomorrow morning at 10:00 am." Lala said with a smile. "I'll assemble my spaceship at the backyard. I'll wait for you there."

"All right. I guess I'll head out first and think about it. This is a big decision for me." She said, smiling wryly.

The princess chuckled. "Oh, I see. Then, I'll wait for your answer." She said, as they both stood up. Once they reached the doorway, Lala hugged her again and told her to be careful on her way home. Haruna hugged her back with murmured assurances and thanks before she bowed in farewell and went out of the door.

* * *

In the midst of his dream, he felt a hand caress his body lovingly. It traveled from his face then down to the expanse of his chest, exploring every outline of his form. He smiled, thinking of Lala. In her sleep, there are times when she would unconsciously pull him close against her soft body and he will have a hard time falling asleep and taming his urges. But this time is different. This is the first time her hand is intent on touching him.

Subconsciously, he shifted closer wanting the dream go on and to see how it will progress. Soon, the hand went down his stomach then it slipped inside his boxers and stroked him intimately. He groaned and called out her name. But suddenly, he remembered that Lala couldn't possibly be with him. He's in planet Deviluke now and she's on earth. His eyes opened in alarm and through the dim light of the moon, he saw a familiar short pink haired girl with deep purple eyes. It's Lala's little sister, Momo Velia, the third princess of Deviluke and she's in his bed naked and her hand on his privates.

Embarrassed as hell, he backed away from her and put his boxers in place. "W-what are you doing here, Momo?!" he asked frantically.

Momo smiled sexily. "So were already on the first name basis. I like that." She said before crawling towards him , her spade-shaped tail flicking from side to side.

The sight of her alluring figure made his body heat up in response. He looked away, gulping down nervously. This situation is too stimulating for his own good. "P-please Princess Momo, you can't stay in here. I-I'm engaged to your sister, remember?"

"Of course I remember." The third princess smiled mischievously as she sat in front of him in all her naked glory. "But didn't you know? A King can take many wives into his harem and I can be one of them." She said as she stroked his chest again teasingly.

Rito quickly captured her wrist and looked into her eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not the King now so what you're asking of me is impossible." He said, careful not to let his eyes drift lower.

Momo chuckled. "No, it's not. You'll definitely become the King and I'll be the first in your harem." She said, then she leaned forward and nibbled his chin playfully.

Rito quickly let her go, hating himself for getting excited despite his good sense. He had to make her leave and he might do something he might regret. If the King gets wind of this, there's a big chance he'll get angry for the sake of his daughter. Of all things, he can't take that risk when he hadn't accomplished his goal yet.

"Please leave or I'll throw you out myself." He said again, keeping his voice even and authoritative.

At the threat, her eyebrow lifted in challenge. "Oh? You're going to throw me out? You'll dare subject me to such humiliation?" she said mockingly.

"Don't worry. I'll dress you up properly and escort you back to your room. That way, there will be no humiliation." Rito replied. Upon hearing his explanation, the third princess went into fits of laughter. She can't imagine how he will dress her up when he can't even gaze at her body with a straight face. _How wonderfully naïve he is_, she thought.

"Ah, I give up. I guess it's still too early to seduce you." Momo said, brushing her hair with her hand. "Maybe after you ascend the throne, you'll be more open with this kind of… offer." She smirked, before retrieving her discarded emerald silk robe on the floor and putting it on.

Rito sighed in relief as she moved away. In his high school days, he was always caught up in these kinds of situations but this is the first erotic situation he'd been that's not a result of his usual clumsiness. As he is now, he doesn't know how to deal with an aggressive girl like her. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This isn't the time to dwell on his issues with the opposite sex.

"By the way, you still haven't told me why you came here, Princess Momo." He said.

Momo glanced from over her shoulder. "Call me Momo or I won't answer." She said pouting cutely, before tying the belt in a knot.

"Well then, uh, Momo, why did you come here in my room?" he asked again, slowly feeling uncomfortable again as the girl approached him again with that catlike grace.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, I came to deliver a message." She said, before leaning towards him. "My father wants to speak with you during breakfast tomorrow so don't be late."

The mere mention of the King made him tense and his reaction was so visible, Momo can't help but laugh. "I'll tell you something good. Though my father doesn't look like it, he is quite fond of you, Rito." She winked, as if sharing a secret.

Rito looked dubious. The King likes him? It was unthinkable but it will be good if it were true. "Thanks for the message. I'll be there for sure." He said.

Unable to stop herself, Momo stroked his spiky orange hair gently. It felt soft to her touch and when she felt him shiver, she can't suppress a smile at how responsive he is.

"W-What are you doing, Momo?" he asked nervously, wishing she would move away so he could calm his nerves.

"Oh nothing~ I'm just thinking that I'll grow fond of you, too, Rito." Momo smiled then she kissed his cheek gently. "Good night." She whispered before she left his room, her tail swaying with her hips as she walked.

Rito stared at her retreating back dumbfounded with his hand covering the cheek that she kissed. Right there and then, he realized that maybe, just maybe, eroticism runs in the royal Devilukean blood. He swallowed nervously at the thought. It seems that he's in a different kind of danger that is more than what he bargained for.

* * *

**A/N** And that's the end of the second chapter! Yay! So, how was it? Don't forget to leave a review. (laughs)

By the way, I just want to clarify that in this fanfic Rito hasn't met Lala's sisters, Celine and the rest of the manga characters. I have only watched the 1st season of the anime series so I'm not very familiar with the rest of the gang and their latest interactions.

Anyway, what I did is read their character profiles and in my own way, I'll try my best not to make them too out of character. So look forward to the next chapters. Fufufu~

Thanks for reading! (waves)

**[Edit:]** Oh, if you're looking for Saki and her friends, well, they already graduated a year ago so at this moment they're unavailable, so to speak. And as for Oshizu... uhm, I don't want to spoil so just wait for them to appear okay? (smiles)


End file.
